vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Clara
Clara is the first Spanish female Vocaloid3. History Her demos were revealed October 21, 2011. She and Bruno (a Spanish male) were released the 23th of December. Their production was aided by Giuseppe. ;Demo *El Trenecito YouTube Broadcast (duet w/ Bruno) *Por Una Rosa YouTube Broadcast (solo) *Juntos Tú y Yo YouTube Broadcast (duet w/ Bruno) *Derroche YouTube Broadcast (solo) *Tres Cosas (Salud, Dinero y Amor) YouTube Broadcast (solo) *Melody.exe YouTube Broadcast (duet w/ Bruno) Bruno and Clara were finally released on 23th December 2011. However, they were only able to be bought via download and buyers had to use a non-free e-mail account to purchase them. This was to prevent credit card fraud, the problem was not Voctro Labs, but rather the retail seller Share-it's rules for sale. They come without the full editor, but could be bought together or separately. Their joint package made them the cheapest of the Vocaloid 3 voicebanks, despite the user having to purchase the full Vocaloid 3 editor separately. Currently, there is a special pack, composed of: *Voice library Bruno + Clara *VOCALOID 3 EDITOR *Samples (10 Bruno and 14 Clara) It only costs 140 €. Each separate library costs 70 €. If you want them individually it would be: *Voicebank Library Clara *VOCALOID3 TINY EDITOR *Samples (14 Clara) And it costs 80 €. Finally in January 26 a month after their release it's available to buy them by PayPal, and you can use a free e-mail account. Marketing Clara and Bruno are aimed at Spanish music professionals and the first Vocaloids aimed at the Spanish culture. They do not incorporate the moe-esqueMoe (slang) - a specific type of cute. style of the Japanese Vocaloids and their designs are more aimed towards a retrospective European art style. Competition Clara and Bruno have a fanart competition right now.link The contest is being done as a response to the disappointment in the artwork from anime fans.link The winners were announced on the 19th of December.link Facebook Clara and Bruno have a official Facebook page. Voicebank Libraries Vocaloid 3 Clara Clara, like her counterpart Bruno, has some Castillian accent which is noticed in the addition of the phoneme T and the realization of the s phoneme, which has certain "whistling" or SH-like quality. However this ones isn't so heavy, which allows achieve a more neutral accent in case of be required. |-|Clara= Examples of Usage Notable Clara Songs Popularity Clara has had a backlash based on her illustration, mainly for lacking an anime-like design or referred to as not having the appearance of a Vocaloid, with some going so far as to label Clara and Bruno as "ugly"; however, within the Spanish fandom there have been reports of strong defense from fans of the pair and Vocaloid. The voice type itself; however, has been noted to be appealing in general despite the issues some fans have had for the boxart. By March 2012, Bruno and Clara were amongst the least popular of the Vocaloid 3 voicebanks, though together they are more popular then Tonio, neither suprassed his popularity when weighed in seperately.Research conducted on 31st of MArch 2012 by ~~~~, websites used; Youtube, Nico Nico Douga, Pixiv, Deviant Art, Piapro, google. Notable for... *First Vocaloid by Voctro Labs *First female Spanish Vocaloid *First female Vocaloid by Voctro Labs Gallery |-|Boxart = |-|Concept art = |-|Promotional art = |-|MMD models = References External links Official : *Voctro-Vocaloid *Facebook: Vocaloid Bruno Clara Fandom : *Clara fanart DeviantArt / Pixiv / Piapro *Clara models on MikuMikuDance wiki (''currently empty) Category:Vocaloid Category:Vocaloid3 Category:Spanish Vocaloids Category:Female Vocaloids